His Scent
by Rain Bowl
Summary: 2 years ago, Jaden Yuki enrolled at Duel Academy, saving the world twice. As usual, he's up on the rooftop alone, but what happens when a certain bluenette comes? Will he have to save the world, his friends, and maybe even himself this time? WIP!
1. Turn 1

Short AN: Hello! I'm new here, so any constructive criticism would be nice. Characters should be mostly in-character, as I wanted to start off easy by basing it on the anime's lines. Anyway, the other day I watched this AMAZINGLY CUTE short on YouTube, and just knew I had to write a story about it. So here I am now, writing this story.

Based on this short: .com/watch?v=1qAo8E5AL8U

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, because if I did, Jaden and Jesse would be holding hands everywhere they went.

Starts in episode 106. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>His Scent<strong>

_Jaden… Why won't you play with me? _A mocking feminine voice called out.

Images of a gigantic eye flooded his mind, then it disappeared and he was lying in the middle of a desert. The voice chuckled, causing Jaden to open his eyes.

"Huh? Who's there?" He called out to no one in particular.

The voice replied as he got up, "Don't your remember me? Why won't you come and play Jaden?"

"Who are you? Where are you? And where am I?" He muttered the last part quietly, while brushing himself off. In the distance, he could make out Duel Academy. Jaden saw familiar figures standing still in the sandy desert, and recognized his friends. _No! What happened to them?_

"Are you guys alright?" He shouted, and made his way to them. "Alexis? Syrus? Hello? Come on, say something!" They shattered into thousands of pieces as soon as he touched them.

Jaden woke up with a jolt. He found himself at his favourite spot, on the roof of Duel Academy. Subconsciously, he wiped his forehead of his sweat while thinking about his dream. Breathing deeply, he began thinking. _What just happened? More importantly… Whose voice was that? It sounded like someone I knew, but I don't…_ Jaden's thoughts were interrupted by his pal, Winged Kuriboh.

"Kuri, kuri!" Kuriboh signaled to Jaden, trying to reassure his beloved partner.

At the sight of his furry buddy, Jaden sighed out in relief, "Boy am I glad to see you! I had this dream, that my friends were statues!" Kuriboh nodded in understanding.

Jaden continued, "At least I think it was a dream…" Lowering his head, he didn't notice Winged Kuriboh turn around.

"Kuri!" Jaden looked up.

"What's up, bro? Hm?" Watching his pal, Jaden gawked at the red glow at the corner. For a second, it disappeared before reappearing and a purple cat or bunny with big red eyes, and a long tail with a giant, glimmering ruby at the end hopped its way to them, stopping in front of Winged Kuriboh.

"Talk about a strange day." Jaden mumbled. The creature just shook its head at him.

"There ya are, Ruby!" A voice called out. _Is that a Southern accent?_

Suddenly, a strong scent of ripe peaches drifted through the air, swirling around Jaden's nostrils. Breathing it in deeply, he smiled, recognizing it as osmanthus fragrans, his favourite flower. The fragrance had triggered something in Jaden, causing blurry images of two people standing side-by-side in a garden full of the beautiful yellow flowers, gently holding hands. Jaden's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of movement to his right.

Ruby took off, heading toward a teal-haired boy around Jaden's age, dressed in black jeans customized with a strip of purple on the sides, an odd purple lilac blouse with ruffles at the cuffs, and topped off with what seemed to be a ripped Obelisk Blue vest. Eyeing the bluenette, Jaden gasped. He had the most beautiful eyes Jaden had ever seen. His deep, sea-green eyes held a hint of innocence, and were filled with excitement.

The bluenette turned his head to the purple creature that was now sitting on his shoulder, and chuckled, "I told ya to stay put!" _Definitely a Southern accent. Wait… He can talk to duel spirits, too?_

Jaden had to find out. "Dude!" He turned his head. "Is that a monster spirit, or am I still dreaming?" He got up from the ground as the bluenette made his way over to him.

The bluenette chuckled, "This here's my pal, Ruby Carbuncle!"

Feeling an instant connection to the bluenette, they started talking about Ruby, and really hit it off from there. When the bluenette found out Jaden saw spirits too, he seemed thrilled.

"That must make you the infamous Jaden Yuki!" He exclaimed, a smile glued to his face.

Jaden felt a surge of emotion within him, and replied with enthusiasm, "In the flesh!"

They grinned at each other, continuing their chat about Duel Monster spirits, until Jaden remembered the creepy eye from his dream.

"A-anyway, I've never seen you here before. Are you a freshman?" Jaden asked, hoping the other hadn't noticed his stutter.

Unfortunately for Jaden, the bluenette had noticed, but didn't comment on it. "Uhh, not exactly." He replied, with a knowing smirk on his face. "I transferred here."

"Awesome," Jaden replied with a smile. "Well, let me be the first to say welcome!" He held his hand out.

The other nodded, and took Jaden's hand in his. "That's mighty kind of ya!" Unbeknownst to the two, they had both thought the same thing when they held hands. _His hands are soft…_

Once again, they were smiling at each other like there was no tomorrow. Jaden felt like he looked familiar, and commented, "That's strange. Have we met before?"

"I dunno, but it sure feels like it." Jaden nodded at this, and next to them Winged Kuriboh and Ruby Carbuncle were fighting.

"Ahah!" A familiar voice called out. "There ya are!" _Hassleberry._

Another voice rang out in a higher pitch, "The rally's starting!" _Syrus._

The two monster spirits stopped their fighting and looked at the newcomers, as Jaden spoke. "Wait, that's today?"

Syrus and Hassleberry spoke again, "It's right now!" Hassleberry grunted at this, "So forward march!" They turned and ran back down the stairs.

Jaden stared after them, and then looked to the bluenette. "Guess I gotta jet! See ya around!" He turned and followed after his friends, "Come on Kuriboh!"

The bluenette just stood there with his pal, Ruby Carbuncle, smirking as he watched the dual-toned brunette chase after his friends. _Jaden Yuki, huh? I think this school's gonna be fun._

* * *

><p>Jaden was leaning back in his chair as Chancellor Shepard cleared his throat and made an announcement. Next to him, Hassleberry was arguing with Chazz, and Jaden just smiled at his friends. Another voice, a higher one with a slight accent to it called out for Blair Flannigan to come on stage.<p>

"Not this one again," Chazz groaned, and Hassleberry continued arguing with him.

Jaden simply grinned, and then returned his attention to the front, clapping as Blair made her way on stage to recite the Duel Academy pledge. As she finished and walked off the stage, she turned her head and winked at Jaden.

An awkward expression made its way onto Jaden's face, as Hassleberry taunted him. A couple rows away from then, Alexis and Syrus had seen the entire thing, and Alexis hadn't liked it.

Chancellor Shepard started announcing the arrival of some new transfer students, the top of their own branches of Duel Academy.

"Duel Academy has worldwide branches?" Hassleberry questioned. "You learn something new every day."

"This rules! I gotta get my game on," Jaden excklaimed.

"Time for introductions! Visiting us all the way from East Academy, Adrian Gecko!" Chancellor Shepard proclaimed, as a tall, red-headed man with a long brown coat and tan pants made his way onto the stage, waving at the students.

"And hailing from West Academy, please welcome Axel Brodie!" This time, a dark-skinned male with dreadlocks and hunting clothes made his way on stage. He had a golden necklace on, but the real eye-catching part about him was his nose. _His nose is HUGE! I wonder if it's naturally like that?_

Chancellor Shepard looked at the two on his right, before continuing, "Next, joining us from the branch in the South, is Jim 'Crocodile' Cook!" At this, another tall man walked into the room, holding a giant crocodile above him. He had parted black hair, mostly hidden underneath his Australian hat, as well as wearing Australian clothes with an orange scarf around his neck. Interestingly enough, he had bandages covering up his right eye, but most just dismissed this fact. They were all drawn in by the massive crocodile, of course.

"Hiya, mates!" Jim cried out, chuckling as he stood next to Axel.

Looking away from Jim, Chancellor Sheppard revealed, "And last, leaving the pack at North Academy, it's Jesse Anderson!"

All the students look to the front, waiting for the last transfer student to show. But he didn't. Everyone on the stage commented about him, but Jaden's attention was drawn in by Chazz.

"Jesse? Jesse Anderson? No way! He's the kid with the Crystal Beast deck…" Chazz muttered.

At this, Jaden looked up. "Crystal what?"

"Speak up, son!" Hassleberry added. "What do ya know?"

Jaden listened intently as Chazz talked about the Crystal Beast deck's origins, and how Pegasus had given the deck to the tournament winner, Jesse Anderson.

"How sweet! I just gotta duel this guy." Jaden beamed.

"Not if he don't show up!" Hassleberry replied.

The sound of doors slamming open and someone breathing deeply as he came into the room suddenly grabbed their attention. All Jaden noticed was the familiar scent of ripe apricots and peaches, yet again causing another image of the garden, but the two figures were now standing in front of each other. Once again, Jaden's thoughts were stopped.

"Sorry folks! Guess I got lost," he said, rubbing his head, "This school's a lot bigger than ours!"

Jaden gasped as he stood up. "Hold on, I recognize that voice!" He turned and waved with his hand.

The bluenette ran down the stairs, greeting him, "Hey Jaden! Guess this is that pep rally thang!"

"Yup!" Jaden replied, then adding, "By the way, just wondering, you see a guy named Jesse?"

The bluenette's eyebrows were raised as he replied, "Yeah, sure did!"

Chancellor Shepard had also been listening to their talk, and interrupted them, "You did? Where is he?"

Rubbing the back of his head again, the bluenette replied, "Y'all are looking at him! I'm Jesse." Jaden gasped in shock.

Taking his hand off his head, Jesse apologized, "Sorry, I guess I never properly introduced myself! I was so excited to meet ya, I just plum forgot!"

"I get that a lot," Jaden replied, understandingly.

At the front, the Chancellor cleared his throat, "Let's start that again, shall we? Joining our school from North Academy, Jesse Anderson!" While he had been talking, Jesse made his way to the front and climbed up onto the stage. _Wow, he has a nice behind… _Shaking his head, Jaden was in shock. _What did I just say?_ Gazing at the front again, he saw Jesse waving with both of his hands, a giant smile on his face.

On the stage, the transfer students were having a chat with Jesse who seemed slightly intimidated and shocked. Jaden felt annoyed by this. _What are they saying to Jesse? Jeez, keep that croc away from him! Even if she is sorta cool…_

Chancellor Shepard was now announcing the arrival of Professor Viper, coming in from West Academy. Viper was a tall, broad and muscled man, and made a short, strict speech.

"Jeez, he seems like a barrel of laughs." Jaden muttered sarcastically.

Professor Viper began announcing an exhibition match. _Now this is something interesting. _Everyone in the room was protesting until Viper quieted them down, and continued with his talk. He called out the participants, "Jesse Anderson!" Jesse waved at the cheering audience, and once they calmed down a bit, Viper continued, Dueling against Duel Academy Central's top duelist, Jaden Yuki!"

* * *

><p>AN: Well, that's the end of one chapter! Read &amp; Review if you want, while I work, on either the next chapter, or my next story. Ideas or actual story, not quite sure yet.<p> 


	2. Turn 2

AN: Well, this chapter is quite a bit shorter than the other, since it's mostly the duel and the short bit after it with lots of dialogue. I'd promise the next chapter will be longer, but I'm not one to make empty promises. Hopefully it will be longer, though! Also, a couple of one-sided crushes here, because I just couldn't resist. Slight-OOC, and future chapters will start to have scenes not from the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, otherwise Jesse wouldn't have a Southern accent, as hot as it is.

Episode 107. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>His Scent<strong>

"Aqua Dolphin!" Jaden cried out, as the Neo-Spacian attacked Jesse's 2 Crystal Beasts.

Smoke covered the playing field, but Jaden's eyes were locked to the soft teal hair blowing in the wind, when two showers of colourful dust appeared, now forming 2 crystals on the field, one cobalt blue, the other emerald green.

"Get this," Jesse smirked at him. "Instead of going to the graveyard, they stay, by turning into precious crystals. My Crystal Beasts are full of surprises." He ended that last part with a proud tone.

Jaden stared back at Jesse, a grin forming on his face. Energy radiated off the two, but all they thought about was each other. _With someone like Jesse here, this is gonna be a fun year!_

A short silence passed as they gazed into each other's eyes, before Jesse spoke, "If you liked my last 2 monsters," He broke eye contact and looked at his deck, drawing a card as he drawled in his accent, "You'll love this!"

The two had been going at it for a while now, when Jaden started thinking about Jesse's Crystal Beasts. _I have no idea what I'm dealing with. I'm just glad those Crystals things don't have any attack points… Wait. No attack points? I've seen this before! But… that can only mean…! _Jaden had subconsciously said the last part aloud, and didn't realize until Jesse replied with a huh?

Staring right into Jesse, Jaden declared, " You're planning to sacrifice those jewels, aren't you?"

Jesse gasped, "How do you know?" Jaden didn't reply, so he smiled sheepishly as he continued, "Alright, you got me. I'm gonna trade in my crystals for an upgrade!"

"So then I was right!" Jaden looked pleased, and showed it on his face.

Seeing Jaden like this made Jesse want the brunette to keep smiling like that, but unfortunately for them, they were in a duel right now. _He'll just have to wait… _

Jesse replied, "Almost. Here's the deal, there's 7 crystals," he paused for emphasis, "And when they're all on the field, they merge to create something new!"

"Sweetness! This, I gotta see! You'll play it soon, right?" Jaden asked enthusiastically.

Jesse chuckled, "Not quite."

"Huh?

"What fun is that? I don't want this to end yet, I'm having a blast! Sorry, but you're goin' to have to wait!" Jesse smirked, looking at Jaden mischievously.

"Me? Wait? If you're not going to summon it, then I'll force it out!" Jaden announced.

Several students in the crowd blushed slightly at this, most of them Jaden's friends. They knew he hadn't meant it _that_ way, but one could hope, right? Jaden, being as oblivious as usual, hadn't noticed anyone blushing, not even Jesse, who had a barely visible tint of red on his creamy, porcelain skin.

* * *

><p>"Neos, finish this!" Jaden motioned for Elemental Hero Air Neos to attack, when he was interrupted by Jesse.<p>

"Sorry to interrupt!" Jaden growled, but Jesse continued, "But it's time! Remember that monster you wanted to see?"

"Oh, yeah."

Up in the stands, Aster Phoenix gasped. "He's going to summon his dragon! It's about time."

Back down on the field, Jesse carried on, "All 7 Crystal Beasts are on the field. Which means there's only one thing left to do! I play, Rainbow Dragon!" He pointed up into the air dramatically, as his Crystal Beasts rose up into the sky, leaving a trail of multi-coloured rainbow dust behind them.

"Meet the most feared creature in history! You'll never survive," Jesse declared, as a huge, dragon-shaped shadow rose into the sky.

"Just kidding." Jesse said, sheepishly.

"Huh?" Jaden replied, as his Neos took out Jesse's Amber Mammoth.

Jesse screamed as he got blown away from the force of the blow, lying flat on the floor.

Everyone in the dueling arena stared silently, completely speechless.

Deciding this was a good time, Jesse sat up while rubbing the back of his head. "Nice duel!"

"Wait, where's Rainbow Dragon?" Jaden questioned.

"Well, that's the funny thing…" Jesse stood up, "I haven't got that card in my deck yet, Jay." He laughed heartily, and everyone in the stands stood up and began calling out.

"Uhh, come again?" Jaden had a look of disbelief on his face. The crowd got louder, and their remarks were getting rude.

Jesse just grinned sheepishly, looking around. He raised his hands and called out, "Sorry everyone! But I know it's out there somewhere!"

"What do you mean, bro?" Jaden asked.

Jesse turned around, "Well according to the legend, the soul of the Rainbow Dragon lives inside an ancient stone tablet. But no one knows where to find it. But when it is found, according to Pegasus, it's gonna be made into a Duel Monsters card." He turned back to the crowd, "Hey folks! If anyone sees a stone tablet, let me know, alright? 'Cause I plum need it!"

Jaden just sighed flatly, as Professor Viper walked up to the stage, clapping. "Excellent. A fitting start for the new semester. Now join me, won't you?" He motioned to them both, and they walked to the middle and shook hands once again.

They both smiled as they held hands again, gazing deeply into each other's eyes. Both were admiring the other's looks, feeling a bond forming between them. They were so infatuated by the other, that even the orange-yellow glow on their BioBands couldn't distract them.

Regrettably, Viper had other plans. "And thus, the lesson is complete."

Jaden and Jesse let go as they, along with the crowd stared at the professor in shock.

"I have plans for this school." Viper declared, "I'll be enforcing mandatory duels, as well as monitoring each and every one of you." Several protests broke out, though they were quiet ones. "You're my pupils now!" Viper laughed maniacally, and the students felt very uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>"See, all you would've had to do was play this combo, and then you would've won!" Jaden told Jesse, as they sat on the rooftop where they first met.<p>

"Yeah, but this one's more fun! See?" Jesse explained, "You just add that to this!"

"Oh yeah!" Jaden nodded.

"Hey, let's talk about your deck now." Jesse said, looking up and pointing at Jaden.

Not too far away, 4 of Jaden's friends had been watching the entire time.

"They're twins!" Syrus exclaimed, slightly jealous of how close Jesse was to Jaden.

"Ain't that cute." Hassleberry stated.

"Two Jadens?" Chazz leaned against the wall.

"Oh well," Aster replied. "I guess it could be worse, right? At least Chazz doesn't have a twin." With that, he walked away, a snarky smirk on his face. _They're too close... _he thought jealously.

Chazz turned at his comment, and knew something was up with Aster by the way he was walking. He was about to follow him when he heard Jesse's voice.

"Rematch?" Jesse drawled, his Southern accent strong.

"Anytime!"


	3. Turn 3

AN: Well, I should be sleeping right now but instead I got sucked into writing this and couldn't stop. This chapter took longer than the others because I wrote this as a scene not in the show, and decided to add a minor original character in. Hopefully he isn't too distracting from the two! Characters might be OOC in this chapter, but I tried to make them as in-character as possible. This chapter also details a bit about their backgrounds,which I hope you like. I'm not sure how to reply to reviews, so I'll do what I've seen others do and put them in the actually story notes! They'll be at the bottom so you won't have to scroll a lot just to read the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX no matter how much I want to.

Set in between episode 107 and 108, as a scene not in the episode. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Bright, luminescent stars lit up the pitch black sky, along with a huge, looming pure white moon. Despite how late it was, there were students wake and roaming the campus. On the roof of Duel Academy, Jaden and Jesse were lying on their backs, resting on the ground while staring at the stars. The two had been there since their duel, without a care in the world.

"Oh! That there's the big dipper!" Jesse said in his Southern twang, pointing to the constellation.

Jaden's gaze followed Jesse's slender finger to the sky, looking for the big dipper. "Hey, you're right! Hah, it _does _look like a big spoon! I would finish my bowl of rice in no time with that!" Jaden joked.

Jesse was about to reply when a loud rumbling came from both of their stomachs. They both laughed, hurting their stomachs even more. Jesse chuckled as he sat up, "Why don't we go hit the caf?"

Jaden replied, "Aww, the Slifer Red dorms don't have food this late!" His stomach growled, making him sit up. Jaden pouted, "What'll we do now! I don't think I'll last until tomorrow…"

Jesse looked up to the sky thoughtfully, and then answered, "I think the Obelisk Blue dorm has chefs working 24/7!" He exclaimed while patting Jaden's back, "We might be in luck, pal!"

The brunette looked down slightly and Jesse stopped, "But only Obelisks can eat there…"

Jesse sighed and ruffled Jaden's hair, "No worries! You'll be my guest, plus pretty much every student here admires you from what I gather." He flashed the brunette a toothy grin.

"Well, I'm not that hungry, so you can go without me." Jaden's stomach rumbled, and he flushed.

Jesse looked at Jaden, before standing up. "Let's go, buddy. If you're not hungry…" The brunette's stomach growled again, and Jesse smirked. "Then at least come with me."

The bluenette gave a helping hand to the brunette, who gladly took it and practically jumped right up. "I hope they have some fried shrimp!" Jaden beamed and ran ahead, "Hurry up Jesse!"

Chuckling, Jesse ran after him. "I'm comin'!"

* * *

><p>Luckily, most of the Obelisk Blue students were hanging about in their rooms or out on campus doing who knows what, so the cafeteria was completely empty. Only the chefs remained, working hard with preparing tomorrow's exquisite, top-notch food for the students.<p>

Jaden stood at the entrance and stared in awe, until Jesse grabbed his hand and pulled him up to the counter, where a chef was cutting away at a steak. "Hey there, me an' my friend missed dinner and we were kinda hopin' you could whip up some food for us." Jesse smiled sheepishly. "Doesn't have to be anything fancy, of course." He looked at Jaden, then continued, "Actually, we'd prefer it if it was something simple. Fried shrimp would be nice." Jesse whispered the last part to the chef.

The chef had put down his knife and looked up at the two. The brunette and bluenette were smiling brightly at him, and looked like the perfect couple. Seeing the two smiling seemed to lift the exhausting hours of work off his shoulders, and made the chef feel energized. Now it was the chef's turn to grin. In a slightly gruff voice, he replied, "Sure thing! How about you sit over by those tables while I make something filling?"

They both nodded, and thanked the chef before heading to the tables. Once they sat down, Jaden chattered excitedly, "Wow! This place is sweet! Just coming here and smelling the food makes me hungry!"

"Same here! This school is really different compared to North Academy. It's huge, and there's way more people here!" Jesse exclaimed, looking around.

Jaden gazed at Jesse thoughtfully, before he asked, "Hey, Jess?"

Jesse looked back at Jaden. "Yeah, Jay?

"You sound like a Southerner, yet you went to North Academy. So did you like transfer there or something?" Jaden blurted.

The bluenette looked away for a second, before staring at Jaden and answering, "Well, it's kinda a long story, you see," he rubbed the back of his head, "My name is actually Johan, but I changed it to Jesse 'cause my family didn't want me to get bullied. I was actually born in Norway, and my pa was Norwegian, and part American as well. My ma was mostly Japanese, but was part Swedish. So that makes me Japanese, American, Norwegian, and Swedish, or Scandinavian, if that makes things easier."

Jaden gasped, "Wow, I didn't see that coming. How many languages do you speak? But wait, that doesn't really explain your Southern accent!" _Johan Anderson, huh? Johan, Johan. I like it. _

Jesse chuckled, "Yeah, you're right. Well, when I was maybe 3 or 4, my family decided to move to Dallas, Texas from our hometown in Norway. I've lived there practically my whole life, so I picked up my accent there. And to answer the other question, I speak fluent Japanese, Norwegian, and English, but my Swedish isn't all that good. My parents taught me, though." He shrugged, and saw the chef approach them, pushing a cart.

"Wow! You didn't need to go all out on us!" Jesse exclaimed, and Jaden turned and his mouth dropped.

The chef started uncovering the food, and placing them onto the table as he talked, "Heh, no need to worry. The school pays for all of this food, anyway. Not to mention you kids seemed hungry." Jaden's eyes widened as he saw the chef place down a huge plate of fried shrimp, complete with Japanese dipping sauce and green tea. The brunette started drooling at the delicious sight in front of him, and swallowed deeply.

Seeing the brunette drool, the chef smiled, "Go ahead and eat. I hope you don't mind the Japanese touches, I come from Japan myself."

Once the chef had said 'Go' Jaden and Jesse had started chomping down on fried shrimp, and had already eaten a quarter of the shrimp when the chef finished talking. Swallowing the rest of the food in his mouth, Jaden replied, "So do I, actually!"

Jesse stared at his two-tone brunette friend, before trying to gulp his food, and drinking a cup of green tea to help it down. "You never told me that, Jay!"

Jaden giggled sheepishly, "Well, we kinda got interrupted. Not that I mind, of course. Thanks a lot for the delicious food, by the way!" Glancing toward the chef, who just nodded understandingly before walking away. "Anyway, I also had a name change. My Japanese name is Judai!" He beamed.

_Judai Yuki? _"Judai? You mean Teenager?" Jesse said. The brunette nodded. "I like it, Ju-chan." Jesse winked at him.

Jaden was flustered, "Ju-chan? I'm not a girl! Fine then, I'll make a nickname for you too!" He thought for a bit and munched on a shrimp before continuing, "How about… Jo-kun!" The brunette smiled at this. "Yeah, Jo-kun! That sounds good."

"Alright then, Ju-chan. Have it your way, " Jesse said. He ate another fried shrimp, dipping it in sauce before adding, "Why don't we only call each other that when we're alone? It might confuse our friends… Unless you already told them this?"

At this, Jaden drank a huge gulp of green tea, and then replied, "Nah, you're actually the first one I told. No one else knows. And yeah, I agree. It can be like our little secret." He continued eating the fried shrimp in his left hand.

Jesse nodded, and then gazed at Jaden as he finished his current fried shrimp, until Jaden seemed to freeze up. "What's wrong, Ju-chan?" Jesse said.

"There's only 1 fried shrimp left." Jaden stared longingly at the last fried shrimp on the plate.

Jesse almost burst out laughing, but didn't. "It's alright, Ju-chan. You can have it."

"Really? Thanks a lot, Jo-kun!" Jaden flashed a quick grin at him before chomping down. Jesse drank the rest of his green tea as he watched Jaden finish his fried shrimp, and drank his own tea. Yawning, he closed his eyes and stretched a bit in his seat. _Weird, my yawn seemed louder than usual._

"Wow, Jo-kun! We both yawned at the same time. I guess we should probably go to sleep…" Jaden said, before yawning once again.

The chef came back, and started clearing the table. Jesse jerked up in his seat and thanked the chef once again, "Really, thanks. The shrimp was really good! What's your name? It's only proper," he said the last part as he saw the chef give him a look.

"Ahh, I see. Well, no worries! I'm Kazuki," the chef said.

"Thanks for the food, Kazuki!" Jaden and Jesse said. Looking at each other, they all laughed, even the chef.

"Well, I gotta head back to the kitchen. Have a good night, you two!" Kazuki said, turning back to the kitchen.

"Bye, Kazuki!" The duo said. This time, they tried suppressing their laughter.

Giggling slightly, Jesse said, "Why don't you come over to my room, Ju-chan? The Slifer dorms are so far, and you look really tired."

Jaden nodded, "Yeah, I feel ready to pass out! Let's go."

The two got up, and walked side-by-side and chatted the whole way to Jesse's dorm. The bluenette fumbled around in his pockets, before finding his key and opening the door. Jaden went in and quickly explored Jesse's room before exclaiming, "Jo-kun! You call this a room? You have your own bathroom, and a whole bunch of other rooms!"

Jesse took off his vest and threw it on top of a pile before heading to Jaden. "Oh, I forgot to mention there's only one bed… It's big enough for the both of us, though! If you don't mind, of course. I can always take the couch."

Jaden turned around and stared Jesse in the eyes, "No way, Jo-kun! This is your room! Not to mention, I don't mind at all. It'll be like a sleepover, except with a big, comfy bed!"

Jesse breathed out in relief, "That's good! You mind sleeping in clothes, or would you rather wear boxers or pjs? I think I got an extra pair somewhere…" He started moving around his room, looking for clothes.

"That depends. What colour are the pjs?" Jaden asked.

Jesse grabbed something, and then held them out for Jaden to see. "I got a pair of rainbow pjs here, and a pair with the Crystal Beasts printed on, both custom-made for me. Take your pick!"

Jaden responded immediately, "Rainbow. I think the Crystal Beasts would rather have you wear them."

As he said this, the Crystal Beasts had appeared, looking over at Jesse and then nodded approvingly of Jaden. Jesse flushed slightly, before he threw the pair of rainbow pjs to Jaden, who immediately started stripping off his clothes and changing. Jesse did the same, though he was a bit slower.

"Hey Jo-kun, do you have an extra toothbrush? I don't really like sleeping without brushing." Jaden asked.

"Yeah, follow me." Jesse said, heading to the bathroom.

The two brushed their teeth, fooling around a bit before finishing up. They headed back to the bed, both getting increasingly exhausted.

Jaden jumped onto the bed, and then settled on the right side. He lay on the bed, before moaning, "Man, I feel so tired today… I'm not usually this tired!"

Jesse got onto the left side, and lied down next to Jaden. He yawned, "Same here, Ju-chan… We probably just need some sleep." Jaden nodded.

Both of them said good night, before falling asleep. They slept peacefully, Jaden in his over-sized rainbow pajamas, Jesse in his loose Crystal Beast ones. Nothing was wrong until the temperature in the room dropped slightly, and they had subconsciously hugged each other, with Jaden's head resting on Jesse's chest, while Jesse's head rested on Jaden's hair. The bluenette and brunette were completely comfortable in each other's arms, and would stay like that, even when they woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>Review replies!:<strong>

NinjaJudai19: Haha, I felt like it needed to be said. And yep, hopefully it'll be all of season 3, but with the thoughts of almost everyone!

Lifepaw: Yep, follows the plot, but with a few non-canon parts here and there. Also, I always saw Aster looking at Jaden in a different way compared to others, and I have something planned for that!

Students of the Arts: YES, ANOTHER YJ FAN! I love love LOOOOVE Robin in YJ, he's so lovable. None taken, I'm looking forward to those myself. And yeah, I'll probably check out your poll tomorrow~

jhayride: That's nice to hear! I'm glad you enjoy it.


End file.
